A wide variety of briefcases, backpacks, shoulder bags and the like are in use every day for carrying books, papers and computers between the home, office, school and the like. Numerous bags are known in the art which can convert from a briefcase-type or hand-type bag, that is, one that has a handle positioned on the top of the bag, to, for example, a shoulder bag having a strap that permits carrying the bag from one's shoulder. Bags are also known that can be converted from briefcases to backpacks. Likewise, shoulder bags are known that can be converted to backpacks, to permit "hands-free" carrying of materials.
Those who have had occasion to carry relatively heavy objects in such bags, particularly on a frequent basis, will recognize the various anatomical problems that can arise as a result of carrying a substantially heavy object. In particular, those who frequently carry laptop computers and the like will recognize the significant strain that can be placed on one's arms, shoulders and back from carrying these objects in a briefcase, a shoulder bag, or a backpack that is not suitably designed for carrying such objects.
Some of the known convertible bags are configured as "day-packs" that include shoulder straps and a handle positioned at the top of the pack. One drawback to this arrangement is, that when carried as a briefcase from the top handle, the straps merely hang from the bag and can become caught on other objects, or the straps can become entangled in one's legs. In addition, such hanging straps can be rather unsightly. This can be particularly problematic when such a bag is required to provide a neat and clean appearance.
To alleviate the unsightly "hanging strap problem", bags have been configured to permit manually pulling or retracting the straps into the bag. As will be recognized, these retracted straps can still hang from the bag or be readily pulled therefrom. In addition, the manually retracted straps may not provide a desirable, neat appearance.
One known bag includes a device that permits suspending a strap therefrom which device permits winding the strap onto a roller, and permits extracting the strap therefrom. Although such a bag alleviates the problem of unsightly or dangling straps, there still exists various other problems of the known convertible bags.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a convertible bag that can be used as a briefcase, a shoulder bag or a backpack. Such a bag permits carrying relatively heavy objects in a backpack-style bag, while providing the flexibility of converting between a briefcase, shoulder bag or backpack, and permits fully retracting the straps into the bag to provide a neat and clean appearance.